


Feel it on me, love

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Instead of writing the plot I wrote the epilogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: There was an unfortunate hiccup with time but it's all right now. Hecate and Ada seek to reassure themselves.





	Feel it on me, love

**Author's Note:**

> For day 11: liquid for the TWW Valentine Lemonfest. Title from Florence and the Machine's "Strangeness and Charm".

Hecate lifted her head from her marking. There were running footsteps in the corridor. She raised her hand to transfer outside—just because it was the weekend did not mean the girls could run wild—but stopped. Those weren’t—

Her door burst open.

“Hecate,” Ada gasped, stopping just inside the room.

“Ada?” Hecate pushed her chair back and hurried to her side. “What is it?”

Ada held up her hands, stopping Hecate in her tracks. Her eyes searched Hecate’s face. “What day is it?”

“Saturday.” Hecate spelled the door closed without a glance, focused on Ada. “What’s happened?”

Ada nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage. “What are you to me, Hecate?”

“I’m your wife. And your deputy.”

“Oh, thank—” Ada’s face crumpled and she sobbed.

It hurt Hecate to watch. “Can I touch you now?”

Still crying, Ada nodded. Hecate carefully drew her into an embrace and she knew what had happened. It clung to Ada like grease or smoke: the remnants of a different choice, a foreign timeline, the wrong world. Ada, as a Time Witch, could choose to move through time but she was also subject to unlooked-for trips, more or less frequently depending on how much she exercised her powers, and sometimes with disastrous consequences. It had been a long time since the last time.

“I’m sorry,” Ada choked out against her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Hecate.”

There was no break in her memory, no blank space where a different life happened, and yet this apology wasn’t just for her.

Her pocket watch was pressed between them, a tangible reminder of Ada's promise. “It’s all right. You came back. We're here now.” 

She waited, holding her close for some minutes until Ada had stopped shaking. “Shall we get you cleaned up?”

“Please,” Ada said, muffled. 

Hecate transferred them gently to their bedroom. “Bath or shower?”

Ada lifted her head from Hecate's shoulder. “Shower.”

Hecate nodded and undid the top button of Ada’s cardigan then bent her head to allow Ada to lift off her pocket watch, sent with careful magic to the bedside drawer. They took their time undressing each other, concentrating, each button or slide of fabric an affirmation of here, now.

Finally bare, Hecate turned in a circle for Ada's inspection. “Am I as you remember?” 

Ada reached out, brushing the discoloured patch above Hecate's hip, relic of an ill-advised experiment at college. “Oh, my dear, nothing in my mind ever compares.”

Drawing Hecate into a kiss, Ada’s fingers found their way into Hecate’s hair, pulling out the single pin. It was a backdoor to the charm Hecate had built in specifically so Ada could have the pleasure of taking her hair down. The fact that Ada remembered this reassured her, gave credence to the notion that the world as she knew it was true to what it had been before. 

As Hecate’s hair fell down her back, Ada's hands followed eagerly, sweeping strokes over every bit of skin within reach.

“How long?” Hecate asked, as Ada’s lips moved across her cheek.

Ada hummed and pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw. “About a week.” 

In Hecate’s perception, Ada had not even been missing. Disquiet roiled in her stomach. 

“What happened?”

Ada sighed, her breath warm. “Later.”

Hecate would never make her peace with the idea that she could lose Ada—she might never know or Ada might return decades older, their time together immeasurably shortened—but she could push it away, could hold her tight and wash off the stain of separation, that creeping sensation just on the edge of description.

Her arms around Ada, Hecate transferred them directly under the spray of the now-running shower. 

Ada spluttered and laughed, blinking water out of her eyes. “Hecate!”

Hearing Ada laugh eased something in Hecate’s chest. Forget what had and might have been and focus on what was: she would bring Ada joy in whatever way she could. She sought Ada’s mouth again, warm amongst the cool water, and kissed her thoroughly for a minute or two, their hands sliding easily over each other’s water-slick skin, until the foreign tension in Ada’s frame had eased.

Stepping back, Hecate was well aware of Ada’s eyes on her every movement as she reached for Ada’s shower gel, squirting some into her palm. Rubbing her hands together, it magically foamed up and a sweet scent purportedly redolent of cherry bakewells filled the air. 

Ada sighed happily. “I love this one.”

“Good. Step forward a bit.”

Ada obliged and Hecate began to soap her body, letting her magic trickle through her fingers, bringing Ada’s singing to the surface, call and response. Ada’s magic was almost as familiar to her as her own: she wondered if hers had changed at all, if Ada still recognised every note. If it had, Ada showed no signs of discomfort with it, moaning softly, a little deeper as Hecate moved over her breasts and stomach.

“Tell me about the last time you saw me.”

“It was this morning?” Hecate nodded and Ada continued, “You had breakfast supervision and you were most unwilling to get up.” Ada twirled her finger over her shoulder and an image of Hecate appeared on her skin, apparently asleep in bed but clutching the duvet with a force that indicated a certain determination. As Hecate watched, sunlight flooded the image—Ada had opened the curtains, Hecate remembered—and the memory turned to press her face into her pillow, dark hair everywhere. 

Hecate pressed a grateful kiss to Ada’s collarbone and another and another, all the way along. Their memories matched. Speaking of which...

“A considerate wife,” Hecate began, reaching round to start on Ada’s back, “would have covered for me.”

Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate in turn, pressing close, her touch making her skin hum and building the heat in her belly. “I do so when you’re sick, not just sleepy. Besides, Dimity would have had something to say about it.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Dimity is a law unto herself.”

Hecate pinched Ada’s arse, eliciting a small squeal. “Stop talking about Miss Drill when I’m trying to seduce you.”

Ada blinked up at her, innocence belied by the sparkle in her eyes. “Is that what’s happening?”

“Don’t pretend you hadn’t noticed.” Hecate bent to kiss her again, short sweet pecks that had Ada lifting onto her tiptoes to chase.

“Tell me about last night.”

Hecate paused, drew back a little. “I thought you were the storyteller here.”

“Hecate...” Hand spread across Ada’s spine, Hecate sent out a pulse of magic that travelled across Ada’s wet skin almost instantaneously, a sparking sheet that had Ada gasping, head tilted back, mouth falling open. “Hecate, _please_.” 

Hecate pressed a kiss just below Ada’s ear before biting gently on her earlobe. “Patience.” She took a little extra shower gel and sank to her knees, one hand drawing trails down Ada’s body. “I haven’t done your legs yet.”

She smirked at Ada’s change in stance, legs parting in anticipation. They had the same idea in mind, it seemed. It was but a moment’s work to cast several relevant safety spells then Hecate turned her attention back to Ada: up one leg and down the other, repeated feather-light touches to her inner thighs making her tremble. Teasing Ada was easy, responsive as she was, and entirely enjoyable both in the moment and in the knowledge warm within her that Ada would pay her back in her turn. It had its time, though, and Hecate was as eager as Ada.

“Why was I sleepy?”

“You’re not usually a morning person,” Ada tried and bit her lip as Hecate scratched lightly at the sensitive skin behind her knee. “All right, I kept you up.”

“That you did. Do you remember how?” Without waiting for an answer, Hecate continued, “Would you like me to remind you?”

“Yes, bats, yes,” Ada breathed, scarcely needing the prompting pressure to swing her leg over Hecate’s shoulder. “I—” 

Whatever she was going to say was lost in a groan as Hecate brought her mouth to her cunt, interspersing firm licks with quick flutters over her clit. One of Ada’s hands slid into Hecate’s hair, her fingers curling against her scalp with much the same rhythm as her rocking hips; the other, judging by the sound, she’d slapped against the wall. Secure in the spells she’d cast, Hecate felt it safe to push Ada, responding to her appreciative sounds with hums that pulled further noises from her throat. Her every sense was flooded by Ada: she was here, she was here, warm and present and _delicious._ Here they were and she could prove it, could make Ada shout it, could drown her in sensation.

“Good, love, so good, ohhh, _there_ ,” Ada whimpered and Hecate focused her actions, intent on bringing her over the edge. With such dedication, it wasn’t long before Ada cried out, her hips stuttering, and slumped into the magic keeping her upright. Slowing down, Hecate lapped gently at Ada through the aftershocks, Ada’s pleased murmurs hardly audible.

Hecate waited until Ada’s breathing had calmed then cast the necessary spells to leave them clean, dry and the shower tidy before transferring them both to the bed. Ada rolled on her side and snuggled in close, tucking her head under Hecate’s chin. Hecate stroked her back: with all traces of the other-time tang washed away, she was wholly her Ada again, soft and fresh and scented like a sweet treat. 

“Did that refresh your memory?”

Ada chuckled and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Hecate’s throat. “I might need to go over it again.”

“If it helps,” Hecate agreed, her lips curling in a smile as Ada’s kisses continued downwards.  



End file.
